A small mistake?
by Crazy Fangril
Summary: What would happen if the young Peter Parker accidentally is transported to the dimension of Marvel Rising where he meets Gwen Stacy and has to pose as an anti-hero to avoid raising suspicion? Spider-Gwen x Spiderman? Peter x Gwen? UCM/Marvel Rising
1. The beginning

**The story is after "Spiderman Homecoming"**

 _Peter walked through the lab until he decided to go to where Mr. Stark was..._

Peter: Mr. Stark?

Tony: Child? What are you doing here?

Peter: You call me, do not you?

Tony: Hahaha..I was just playing with you Pete

Peter: Oh ... haha ... well I wanted to talk?

Tony: Well, as you can see, the technology has been not forging?

Peter: Yes ... why?

Tony: And as you know, it's mostly based on science fiction

Peter: ... Maybe?

Peter: Will there be any of that ?!

Tony: yes

Peter: My God! ..I have to tell Matt! _* Start writing to Matt *_

Tony: Stop there cowboy! ... not so fast kid

Tony: We're hardly in the tests ... you do not even know what it is!

Peter: Oh * He stops *

Peter: What is it?

Tony: A Portal to other dimensions

 _Peter could barely contain himself he felt he would faint at any moment_

Peter: He's not playing with me, right?

Tony: No

Peter: ... CAN I PROVE IT?! ... IF IT TURNS ON, IT WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING WE KNOW ?! WILL ANOTHER ME ?! ... Y-

Tony: Calmate boy, we're just doing the tests

Peter: Excuse me, it's exciting

 _* Someone enters through the Door *_

Bruce: I did it too when I heard the news

Peter: Doctor Banner!

Bruce: Pete

Tony: I think it's better to go

Peter: Why ?!

Bruce: Because it can be dangerous

Peter: But I'm Spiderman

Tony: I know

Tony: But it's still dangerous

Peter: But-

Tony: But nothing! to the corner!

Peter: I'm already great for that!

Tony: Jarvis ...

Peter: Ok ok I'm going to the corner!

 _* By accident Peter is recharged in the lever that activates the portal *_

Peter: Oh oh

 _* The portal absorbs Peter and then explodes *_

Tony: PETER!

To be continue...


	2. New friend

...

* The portal expels Peter on a roof of a building *

Peter: Ahhh ... where am I?

?: I think you went through Tony's portal

Peter: Karen?

Karen: Yes ... are you okay?

Peter: Yes ... although my head hurts ...

Karen: The suit reduso impact damage

Peter: The Costume?

Karen: The iron-spider

Peter: THE IRON-SPIDER ?!

Karen: Tony sent it to you before you were adsorbed by the portal

Peter: Berry ... berry if I look good with the suit ... but ...

Peter: Where am I?

Karen: I think in New York

Peter: If I went through a portal to another dimension that means it's another New York ... right?

Karen: Apparently

Peter: Mmm ...

Karen: Peter noticed a small disturbance near this street

Peter: What a disturbance, huh?

Karen: Yes, but-

* The sirens of the patrols can be heard all over the block *

Peter: Being in another dimension does not mean doing good n- * About to throw a spider web *

* Before Peter completed the word Spider-Gwen appears valaciandoce by the buildings *

Spider-Gwen: You will not believe that easy escape!

Thief: THAT WE WILL SEE!

* The thief shoots Spider-Gwen several times but fails *

Spider-Gwen: Nice try ... My turn!

* Spider-Gwen throws a spider web trapping the thief *

Spider-Gwen: My work here is done ...

* The police arrive *

Police: Thanks Spider-Gwen

Spider-Gwen: Denada

Peter: But what-

Karen: That's what Peter tries to tell you

Karen: We do not know if this dimension is equal to what we know or if there is another ... spiderman

Peter: I think I got carried away a little

Peter: Well if we want to know about this dimension..we can-

Karen: Peter no! .. I will not hack the data of the new york police or S.H.I.E.L.D.!

Peter: Actually I was going to ask you to collect information online ... But that sounds better!

Karen: Oh

Karen: Then I hack S.H.I.E.L.D?

Peter: Yes

Karen: But first I'll have to block our electronic and calorific location

Peter: Ok?

* A few minutes later *

Karen: It's done

Peter: Well ..

karen: Peter?

Peter: Yes

Karen: Also hack something else

Peter: So what?

Karen: The system of Midtown High School

Peter: What ?!

Karen: That you are in another dimension does not mean that you lose your studies Peter ... Also enter that you are an exchange student from England

Peter: OH

Karen: But you will not have your real name ... if you did not call yourself Tom Holland

Peter: Tom Holland? ... is a name somewhat adroit

Karen: I know but you'll be indoors

Peter: Under the roof? .. because I'm already on top of one

Karen: As I said ... you'll be under a roof so you'll live with a family

Peter: A ... family?

Karen: Yes

Karen: I think it's better that you get out of here and take off your suit

Peter: In case you have not noticed, I'm on the roof, I'm in a very tall building, there's an alley but it's on the side of the street and it's one of the busiest streets in the block! And the most important thing I take it off!

Karen: I know ... that's why there is a modality for that

Peter: A modality?

* The suit is unbalanced *

Peter: OMG! What happened ... with the ... the ... the ...

Karen: Calm down, it's just first-rate technology induced by nanorobots

Peter: How can I hear you but I have the mask!

Karen: The suit

Peter: Great ... good time to get off

* Peter goes down like nothing with the help of the mechanical legs *

Peter: And that?

Karen: The suit has those legs

Peter: Cool..A where you have to go

* Karen tells her the address *

Peter: Well walking ... a little thing the streets are the same no?

Karen: Yes

Peter: Ah Ok

* Peter arrives at the place indicated by Karen *

Karen: This is the place

Peter: It's cozy

* Peter was going to knock on the door but a blonde girl with pink wicks speaks to him *

?:What do you think you're doing?!

Peter: I ... I ... I was going to jam the door

?: I know you?

Peter: Yes ... well no ... well yes ... or not?

?:What is your name?

(Karen: Peter remembers your fake name!)

Peter: Pete -... Tom, Tom Holland ... a taste

?: Jummmmmm

? ?: Gwen .. do not be so rude to our friend ...

Gwen: Friend?

? ? ?: Yes ... it's the new exchange student, it's from England ...

Peter: hehe

Gwen: Exchange student? ... you did not tell me ...

? ? ?: I wanted to surprise you

Gwen: What a surprise Dad

Gwen's dad: I'm sorry honey

Gwen: But if it's not exchange ... should not I have a suitcase?

Peter: Well my suitcase was lost at the airport and they told me they would call me if I showed up .. hehehe

Gwen: ... Ok?

Gwen's dad: Come on Tom, feel at home

Peter: Thanks

Gwen: Arg ...

Gwen's dad: Gwen ...

Gwen: Dad ...

 _* Peter entered the house of Gwen *_

Peter: Is your home very welcoming, Lord?

Gwen's dad: Call me George, Tom

Peter: OK

Gwen: I'm going to practice with the drums

George: Hey Gwen, are not you going to stay?

George: Gwen?

Gwen: With Queen Elizabeth III? no thanks..

Peter: Well ... I was going to practice a little conbate ... but I think you're not going to be a doctor, you're not going to be able to break a nail or damage your manicure ... right?

Gwen: Excuse me? ... I can beat you easily with your eyes closed Queen Elizabeth llll!

Peter: Let's try that theory ...

George: Calm guys

Peter: Calm down, it will only be a friendly match

Gwen: That

George: I agree if you say

Gwen: Thanks dad!

George: You're welcome to use the training mats! be careful!

Gwen: Yes

 _*In the garage*_

Gwen: Ready to lose Queen Elizabeth?

Peter: I will try to be gentle

Gwen: We'll see

 _* Gwen valancea about Peter but dodges with very easy *_

Peter: Is that all blonde?

Gwen: I'm just starting! _* Angry *_

 _* Gwen tries to hit Peter with all her strength but dodges and applies a key *_

Gwen: But what !?

Peter: Are you really trying?

Gwen: Ok ok you want

 _* Peter releases Gwen *_

Gwen: Hey, who would say you're so good? Queen Elizabeth III

Peter: What can I say?

Gwen: Nothing wrong _* He hits him on the shoulder *_ I like you _* He smiles *_

Peter: Hehehe


	3. Mixed feelings? Part 1

_**Sorry if it takes a long time to upload the chapter is just that it is very busy and upload it at this time ... hehehe ... well I hope you like it**_

 _ **Peter had been practicing defense with Gwen, he liked Gwen, she was like a friend, while each time he left her in a dodging or returning attack, once and again, he had to admit it with the spiky sense it was a piece of cake (although Gwen had it ..but Peter did not know) ...**_

Gwen: How is it possible that a skinny guy like you is winning me! _* Pouting *_

Peter: Hey!

Gwen: Arg ... _* Sighs *_ How do you do it? _*He sits*_

Peter: What a thing? _* Your side sits *_

Gwen: To be ... so good at this ... nobody had won me ...

Peter: So, I'm the first? HE HAS! _*Proud*_

Gwen: WHAT ?! _* Looks threatening *_

Peter: He just said ... well it was too easy to win ... well you're a girl, right?

Gwen: I'm already sick ... _* She throws herself on Peter with this one on her back, while she is on top of him *_ Who is the girl now Queen Isabel!

 ** _But that's where MJ and Goloria come in..._**

MJ: What's happening here !? * Impacted *

Gwen: Girls ! ... is not what it seems!

Peter: What the blonde said!

MJ: But eh ... it's more than what perishes ...

Gloria: Who would say just come to practice and we find this ... who would say berry, huh?

Gwen: Girls encerio is not what it seems! * Flushed *

Peter: Yeah that! ... eh Gwen?

Gwen: What?

Peter: Could you get rid of me? ... Please?

 _* Gwen sees Peter underneath her just as flushed as she *_

Gwen: _* Removes from Tom (Peter) *_ Sorry ...

Peter: Likewise _* He gets up *_ Well, I'm leaving ...

Gwen: I like ...

Gloria: Gwen, but if we have practice and ... are not you going to show us your boyfriend?

 _* Peter and Gwen stop *_

Peter / Gwen: WE ARE NOT GIRLFRIENDS!

MJ: What are they?

Gwen: He's the new exchange student, he's from England, and we were practicing defense ... Eh ... his name is Tom Holland ...

Gwen: Tom she is Mary Jane and Gloria ... MJ, Gloria is Tom

Peter: Hello ... Sorry for the misunderstanding ...

MJ: There's no need

Gloria: So you're European, huh?

Peter: Yes ... for? _*Uncomfortable*_

Gloria: For nothing _* He bites his finger *_

Peter: Ok? _* Uncomfortable *_... well I'm going to the airport to pick up my luggage ... if that .. _* collides with the door *_ hehehe

* Peter leaves *

Gloria: It's cute

Gwen: ... (Well it's cute ... DO NOT WAIT! ... ARG ... why do I feel this?!, I like it ... even more than ... Kevin ... but I barely know it, I say it's not like I cooked it from somewhere ... it just must be my imagination) _* See how it goes "Peter" *_

MJ: Gwen? .. Gwen?! ... GWEN !

Gwen: What ?!

Gloria: You have to practice ...

Gwen: Oh I had forgotten ...

Gloria: For thinking about your boyfriend?

MJ / Gloria: JAJAJAJA

Gwen: Girls! _* Flushed *_ he's just a friend, I barely know him and it's nothing interesting, it's just ... common

...

Peter: Karen? ... Do you know how to communicate with Mr. Stark?

Karen: I think there's a way ...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE...**_


	4. Mixed feelings? Part 2

**_Peter had TOO uncomfortable with what had happened in the garage, but in spite of it he wanted to return to his size, to New York ... at home, he was looking for a way to go back, create a portal even for 5 seconds, but I knew that I needed help ..._**

Peter: How is there a way ?!

Karen: I found something unusual ... there is a small interdimentional bortice between the dimensions, you will see when the portal is activated, we create that bortice, and let's say there is a small connection, which means that we can communicate through that connection ..

Peter: And what are you waiting for?

Karen: Well ... we're connecting ...

 _* You hear sounds of suspicion *_

?: One two three trying there is someone there, Peter?

Peter: Mr. Stark?

Tony: Peter! OMG, are you okay?

Peter: Yes but-

Tony: HOW IT HAPPENS TO RECHARGE YOU ON THE LEVER THAT ACTIVATES THE PORTAL!

Peter: I was going to know!

Tony: _* Sighs *_ Anyway ... I'm glad you're a child ...

Peter: Really?

Tony: Well ... how are you?

Peter: Well, Karen hack the odd "little thing"

Tony: Like which?

Peter: Nothing important sol-

Karen: Hakee to S.H.I.E.L.D, New York Police and Midtown High School

Tony: What a "little thing" eh?

Peter: Hehehe

Tony: And why school?

Peter: Well you will see-

Karen: Peter has to continue his studies although he is in another dimension ...

Peter: Thanks for letting me talk Karen _* Sarcasm *_

Karen: You're welcome

Tony: _* Holding your laughter *_ Peter?

Peter. What?

Tony: But if you're in school but in another dimension there should not be another Peter or Spiderman

Peter: Yes, that's why Karen admitted that I was an "exchange student" and she gave me a ridiculous name ...

Tony: Like which?

Peter: Tom Holland ...

Tony: _* Enduring laughter *_ To-Tom Holland? _* Enduring laughter *_

Peter: You can laugh Mr. Stark ...

Tony: Hahahahaha, Tom Holland? What a ridiculous name!

Peter: HA HA HA very funny ... _* Sarcasm *_

Tony: Well, now ... then an exchange student huh?

Peter: If I'm staying with a family and I met a blonde girl her name is Gwen I like her ... and she's cute ...

Tony: Linda?

Peter: NO! ... well yes ... she is not my friend ... although she is pretty ... But she is my friend! ... arg ... I just wanted to ask her a favor ...

Tony: You want money, do not you?

Peter: Yeah ... well, if I do not show you ...

Tony: Wait a moment _* You hear a click *_ ready ..

Peter: Ready what?

Tony: You'll see ..

 _* Peter gets a message *_

Peter: And this?

Tony: Just look at the message boy!

 _* Peter looks at the message, it was a demosito of 5 thousand dollars *_

Peter: Mr. Stark ... it's a lot of money!

Tony: That's what's left over and I have more where it came from _* jokes *_

Peter: I can not accept it! It's too much! (and so I say too much, it's too much!)

Tony: Take it as a gift

Peter: No ... he already gave me 2 suits and now this ... sorry ... but I do not want to seem ... you know ... a lick boots or interested? ...

Tony: Peter ... I'll tell you something since I saw you ... I knew you had poetencial you know ... you're like me at your age, just less ... intelligent and good attractiveness with girls you know ... just I know that since you do not have a father ... well, I try to be like a friend ...

Peter: Mr. Stark ... does not know how much-

 _* The call is cut for lack of signal *_

Karen: I lost connection ...

Peter: * Sighs * I have to buy, it sounds strange to say that ...

Karen: I'll take care of it

Peter: And how are you going ?, to buy online _* Joking *_

Karen: Actually, yes ...

Peter: Oh ... well ... can you tell me about the villains and criminals here?

Karen: Well there are several one of them is Vuitre but it is different from how we know it ..

Peter: Let me guess what you will say I can not fight for there is a "Spider-man" that is Spider-Gwen bone girl in this dimension and if I look it will be too suspicious not?

Karen: Yes ...

Peter: How many heroes are here?

Karen: There are several ... there are the Avengers, the odd justice, etc.

Peter: Great ... Hey, it does not seem suspicious to you that Spider-Gwen has the name of ... OMG!

Karen: What's up, Peter ?!

Peter: Spider-Gwen is Gwen Stacy!

Karen: You barely notice?

Peter: Did you already know?

Karen. I have to scan every hero or villain I see, so it's obvious, I know because, their DNA is identical.

Peter: And why did not you tell me?

Karen: You did not ask me ...

Peter: ... Really? ...

Peter: _* Sighs *_ I just want Aunt May back to be so worried ...

Karen: I'm sorry ...

Peter. Well, great power carries a great responsibility ...


	5. The birth of a Hero or Villanian?

_**I truly appreciate your support, I only have 4 chapters and we already have 638 visits!**_ _**Realmene them agradescos good and vast of being corny we begin the cap :p**_

* * *

 ** _Peter was bored like never before ... Karen had taken care of the purchases and they had arrived, she had to invent something else so that they would not suspect or question ... After some time Peter had an idea, Why not create a new suit ?, a so great and surprising something that you would not suspect, something to continue your work, in that he began to create his new suit ... Peter had seen in Garage one other thing that would be served._**

 _*In the garage*_

Peter: I think I saw a pin here ... Oh here is ...

Karen: Peter, are you sure about this? It's a bit risky to do it here, do not you think?

Peter: It does not matter anyway, I'm done ... what do you think?

 _*The suit was of a black color with some touches of red scarlet red, it had a hood and what to find a piece of black and scarlet red cobweb*_

Karen: Well done Peter

Peter: Do you know Karen? Sometimes they sound like a tutorial hehe

 _* In that Gwen enters *_

Gwen: Peter?

Peter: G-Gwen ?, oh berry what a co-coincidence to find you here _* Nervous *_

Peter: It's not like I'm doing something very important, no no ... _* Nervous *_

Peter: Hehehe * Hides the suit behind him *

Gwen: Do you feel good?

Peter: Wh-why should not it be? _*Nervous*_

Gwen: At first you are VERY nervous and at second you can not stop laughing to know that ...

Peter: Encerio?

Gwen: YES ... And I had come for my backpack apparently had left it here _* Gwen pick up her backpack and see that a bit of the shell comes out of her suit and saw it as fast as she could *_

Peter: Gwen, are you okay?

Gwen: If only ... I need to take a breath _* It goes *_

Peter: Something is not right, Karen, have you noticed that I know you have realized that it is Gwen-Spider?

Karen: I do not know, maybe when he saw the suit, bad memories came to him ...

Pedro: Bad memories?

Karen: Before, the New York police wanted to catch her, because she was guilty of a murder and called herself Ghost-Spider.

Peter: ... Baya who would say it, but be blamed for a murder? I believe it of Natasha, but of her?

Karen: They accused her for being responsible for the murder of the best friend of the daughter of the captain of the police, which is Gwen ...

Peter: Berry ... I did not know ...

Peter: _* Sighs *_ Well I understand your pain losing someone you love hurts too _* I remember the death of Uncle Ben_ * But you have to keep going after all ... and in spite of it, you will not stop doing something that you also love for lose someone you love too ...

Peter: I'm going to patrol _* Take the suit and put it on *_

Karen: Peter are you sure about this?

Peter: I'm more than sure..you also fit like a glove _* Jokes *_

Karen: Just ... do not call attention, yes?

 _* Peter goes out through a backyard window without Gwen or George noticing *_

Peter: Good time to get this baby

Karen: Peter could see you, are not you worried?

Peter: For nothing, tell me Karen there is a "Disturbance" for the city?

Karen: They're stealing the Popular Bank in 730 Columbus Ave

Peter: Good walking!

* Peter throws a cobweb into a house *

Karen: Peter, what did I tell you to call attention to?

Peter: So what do you propose?

Karen: I want you to use the hooks ..

Peter: Hmmm ... I can try it out, I could practice a little with them ... but I do not promise I will not use the cobwebs or their improvements. _* Laughs teeth *_

 _* Peter cuts the web and uses the hook that propels it to the ceiling instead *_

Peter: Nothing bad could get used to it _* Start swinging until you reach the Bank *_

 _*In the bank*_

Thief 1: Give us all the money!

Banking: THAT'S ALL, IT'S NO LONGER _* Point of crying *_

Thief 1: You do not cheat on me, go check!

Thief 2: Understood boss _* He goes to the winery *_

 _* The police arrive *_

Police 1: Come out with your hands up! They are surrounded!

Thief 1: Your subject to the bank, you have to negotiate!

Thief 3: Come here _* Hold the woman tight *_

Thief 1: Let us go or else I will start killing people! _* Give a ballast to the ground *_

Police: Stop the fire !, there are reenes I repeat there are reenes!

 _* Peter had been watching from the ceiling *_

Peter: ... Time to be a hero

 _* Peter enters by ventilation without problem, to find the reception where the thieves were, the woman and other reenes *_

Peter: Karen how many there are?

Karen: Detecto 7 thieves, all armed and the rebnes that are around 20 and 30 people ... there are children ...

Peter: Great ... Good creates a distraction while I climb up the roof for a surprise attack

Karen: Agree

 _* Karen hacks the cashiers to expel so much money *_

Thief 1: BUT WHAT ?! *Scared*

Thief 4: The cashiers went crazy !?

Thief 5: Well you have to take it!

Thief 1: Collect the money!

But only they remained, the others had disappeared ...

Thief 1: What the hell!

Thief 4: Where did they go ?!

Thief 5: They betrayed us!

Thief 4: Look up!

 _* They saw that all their accomplices were in the ceiling trapped in the web *_

Thief 1: Spider-Gwen is here!

 _* Peter appeared behind them without making a single noise *_

Peter: Actually, she's not here and I doubt she'll do it ... just let her go debit the money, and there's no problem

 _* The thieves were startled *_

Thief 4: Who are you ?!

Thief 5: Are you your accomplice ?!

Thief 1: Calmence is just a child trying to be a hero ... nothing new HAHAHA

Peter: Incoherent words

 _* Peter throws a cobweb asia the Thief to do it to him, to give him a kick in the stomach *_

Thief 4: But what the hell!

Peter: I'm sorry I think your friend fell asleep ... that hurts, do not you think?

 _* The 2 thieves recede *_

Peter: What do I have in my face? _* Look at the "unconscious" body of the thief *_ Oh ... ups ... what else does not?

 _* Peter takes a convate pose *_

Thief 4: Let's get out of here

 _* The 2 thieves run *_

Peter: Are not they going to be dancing?

Karen: Peter the thieves escape ...

Peter: _* Whispers *_ Wait ...

 _* Peter launches the double web with electric shock *_

 _* Thieves fall *_

Peter: Ready ... now to put them huddled _* Jokes *_

 ** _Peter had hit the wall with the thieves with his typical note, but instead of his typical nickname as Spidey, Peter decided to call himself the Joker (Something contradictory to the UCM and DC :p), something that was somewhat attached to his personality, and as expected Peter or rather the Joker had vanished from there ..._**

Peter: Karen, do you think I did the right thing?

 _ **Peter watched from the roof as polocia arrested the thieves more than confused as the police.**_

Karen: What do you mean by that, Peter?

Peter: I mean, it was good to have appeared like that, while New York already has a heroine and I can not do it as well, I think I almost killed the thief who kicked him ... what kind of hero I am. ..

Karen: I think you're a spectacular hero ... and well a hero always knows what is correct and who deserves to be hurt by their actions ... you have told them Peter "A great power carries a great responsibility"

Peter: If you were body I would give you a hug * Smile *

Karen: Well ... at least the suit works ...

Peter: I think it's time to go back, it's getting dark ...

*In the House*

George: Peter, you're here ...

Peter: Sorry for the delay ...

George. Does not matter, did you hear the news?

Peter: News ?, something happened while I was not? * Lies *

Gwen: They robbed the Popular Bank and a "superhero" prevents the thieves from escaping, and that "superhero" calls himself "The Joker", but I do not think he's as good as Spider-Gwen * Jealous *

Peter: Is anyone jealous that The Joker is better than Spider-Gwen?

Gwen: I'm going to my room ... * He's leaving *

Peter: Hehehe ...

Karen: Peter? An acecinato happened on Calle 39, in an alley I think it has to do with the Mafia ...

Peter: ... * Whispers * I'm going to have ...

*In the place*

Joker: See-see the body but not the guilty ...

Karen: PETER BEHIND YOU!

 _* Peter turns and sees a guy dressed in red and black latex with some katanas *_

?: Berry the boy came to catch me .. that tender

Joker: Who are you ?!

?: My name is Deadpool darling but you can call me Deady

Joker: You-you killed the man!

Deadpool: Killing is a strong term I prefer to say that I went out of my way, but it's my job that I can say _* chuckles *_

Joker: Are you a Mercenary ?!

Deadpool: Something like that ... but since you discovered the dead Man, I'll have to kill you, house politics, nothing personal ...

Joker: Not if I do it First ...

 _ **Peter did not know what he was doing, adrenaline had seized him, he kicked Deadpool causing him to lose his balance, but he recovered quickly, Peter slid under his legs to be behind his back to steal one of his katanas ... in a blink of an eye ... Peter had stabbed Deadpool's body with the katana ... When he reacted it was too late, Peter stepped back ... Deadpool's body fell**_

Joker: But what ... but what have I done ...

Karen: this ...

 ** _Deadpool starts to laugh out loud and removes the katana that had stabbed him like nothing_**

Deadpool: Nothing bad boy ... I like you ...

Joker: How ?!

Deadpool: I have an instant healing ability, so you can stab me, derail, and everything you want but I'll still live

Joker: Oh berry ... how much do I feel for having you ... stabbed?

Deadpool: You do not need to have done it before ... but it looks like you have practice, friend?

Joker: Call me Joker, and I've never done anything like that ...

Deadpool: It looks like yes ... but I see you tell the truth ...

Deadpool: Your name is Joker, huh? ... I think I heard your name on tv ...

Joker: Yes ... I stopped a non-impressive robbery ...

Deadpool: Hummmm ... if you are a "Hero", because you stabbed me and acted as a villain?

Joker: I ... I think my adrenaline is taking over ...

Deadpool: Well that's not a hero's thing, I'd say of an ... Antihero,you're like me _* It's amazing ... like Deadpool XD *_

Joker: So you're telling me that I'm Neutral? ... like you?! .. no thanks friend ... although it sounds a bit tempting to be Neutral but not ...

Deadpool: Well I like you so I forgive your life and for having stabbed me hehe

Joker: Thanks? ... I suppose

Deadpool: Well I'm going

Joker: You will not believe that you will leave like that, if nothing! ... you killed someone!

Deadpool: Having stabbed me is not enough?

Joker: Forget it, I'm leaving _* Going *_

Deadpool: Goodbye Joki

 _* On some roof of a house *_

Peter: I can not believe I stabbed someone! ... that's not heroic is bad! ... of a VILLANO! VILLAIN!

Karen: I know ... if Tony finds out ...

not that if not! .. just ... do not talk about this you want ... never ...

Karen: Peter ... and if that guy Deadpool is right ?!

am I like?

Karen: No ... you're an Antihero ...

Peter: Hum ... well I am Spider-Man who is a hero..but as Joker stabs someone that is a villain ... I guess so ... or not ...

Karen: Peter? ..

Peter: Well, well I am an Antihero, already happy?

Karen: Let's just go back to "House" ...


	6. This is not me!

_**Peter was still thinking about what had happened in the alley, he felt guilty and confused, as if part of him had broken, that was not Peter, that was not Spider-Man ...**_

 _* In Peter "room" *_

Peter: What's happening to me, Karen?

Karen: What's wrong?

Peter: This is not me ... I just stabbed someone! ... and I'm not comfortable with that ...

Karen: What do you mean by that?

Peter: It's as if ... a part of me has been lost ... I understand that I'm still a "child" ... I should have won this mode of the original costume, I want to tell you and for all the improvements ... without hacking the Suit ... but no ... now I feel guilty for that ...

Karen: Peter ...

Peter: Karen, you do not have to apologize or try to comfort me ... I'll make it up ... _* Sigh *_ It's luck Parker, is not it? _* Jokes *_

Karen: Maybe you feel like you're not a hero or someone good, but ... Tony Stark felt that way ... when he sold the weapons to the terrorists ... well ... you know the rest of the story ...

Peter: Thanks Karen ... but it's not enough ... I just want the earth to bring me ...

 _ **Gwen enters when Peter had his "dramatic" moment ...**_

Gwen: Peter? ... Are you okay?

Peter: Meeeeeeeeeeeh ...

Gwen: Ok, I think that's a no ...

Peter: What do you want ...

Gwen: Well I wanted to know why-

Peter: If you say "I wanted" it's past time, right?

Gwen: Anyway ... Why did you go so fast to your room when you arrived?

Peter: That does not concern you ...

Gwen: You're sounding very Emo you know?

Peter: * Sighs * Only ... how do you feel when you fail in something, very important to you?

Gwen: ...

Peter: That's what I thought ...

Peter.I'm going to get some fresh air ... _* Leave the room *_

Gwen: Peter waits- * Sighs * I know how it feels ...

 _ **Peter left the house, George tried to ask what was going on, but Peter did not speak to him ... he had put his chop in an alley of the apple ... and then go out swinging through the houses until he reached the roof of a building that is or was his favorite in his dimension ...**_

Joker: Is this happening with me?

? - ?: You know you're talking just right?

Joker: What? _* Flip *_ Spider-Gwen?

Spider-Gwen: In the flesh, friend _* Jokes *_

Joker: Ah ...

Spider-Gwen: You do not get excited to know me, berry I feel desepcionada

Joker: Hehe ... and what are you doing here? Should not you be patrolling or something?

Spider-Gwen: I was up to what I saw you ... and the same thing I ask you ...

Joker: This is my favorite building ... and I'm somewhat depressed or whatever the teenagers have nowadays ...

Spider-Gwen: * chuckles * I understand you ... * sits next to "Joker" *

Joker: Nice night, no?

Spider-Gwen: Yes ... the city never sleeps ...

Joker: Me neither

Spider-Gwen: * chuckles * Are you new to this or?

Joker: No, I have a "time"

Spider-Gwen: I guess a "Time" is a day ...

Joker: If you say so ...

Spider-Gwen: Are you a fan of mine or did you just give me the costume?

Joker: Neither one nor the other

Spider-Gwen: If you say so ..

Joker: Things as they are ...

Spider: This is getting uncomfortable ...

Joker: And you tell me? I thought you were smarter _* Jokes *_

Spider-Gwen: Ha ha Ha that funny ...

Joker: _* He chuckles *_ My name is Joker what do you expect from me? * Jokes *

Spider-Gwen: If you're quick with the crimes ... in such a big city ... how do you do it?

Joker: I have my methods

Spider-Gwen: Like which? * Approaches the face of Joker *

Joker: Seducing is not one of them, you know?

Spider-Gwen: Okay ...

Joker: How many are there?

Spider-Gwen: Who?

Joker: Heroes ...

Spider-Gwen: Do not tell yourself exactly but they are much more than 50..although the majority only have powers and do nothing for fear they are judged ...

Joker: Judge them?

Spider-Gwen: You see that you're new to this ... A green fog appeared to be supposedly of alien origin, and well some people were affected or the fog changed something in them and they got powers ...

Joker: Wow ... that's incredible ... although I think I hurt them too, right?

Spider-Gwen: Yes

Joker: I guess you did not like you, because you already had powers because you spiked a spider ...

 ** _Spider-Gwen abruptly turned to see "Joker", she was so surprised that she scared "Joker" ..._**

Joker: I mean ... well, you have spider powers, right? _*Nervous*_

Spider-Gwen: Good if _* Confused *_

Joker: Well I'm leaving ... I have to fix some things ... see you soon! *It goes*

Spider-Gwen: Yes, see you later _* Confused *_

...

 ** _Spider-Gwen or rather Gwen Stacy was more than confused by the talk she had with "Joker", because no one knew how she got her powers although several people tried ... I started to doubt who that Joker was ..._**

* * *

 ** _So the chapter was a bit short but the next one is something long ... and well the story is having support and that's why I give them a little spoiler ..._**

 ** _Spider-Gwen: WHO ARE YOU?! .. WHY DO YOU HELP ME?! .. WHY DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH OF ME ?!_**

 ** _That's the Spoiler and I think you already know who the person who is screaming Spider-Gwen is, right?_**


	7. Raising Suspicions

**_A small notice changed the form of the presentation or the writing of the FanFiction since it honestly looked like Theater script :p_**

 _ **Maybe it's a bit strange ... but I'm new to this, this is my first story so...**_

 ** _That is all.._**

* * *

 ** _Peter came to the "house" as fast as he could, realizing that no one was following him ... especially Spider-Gwen ... he would have come through the backyard window for not being that Gwen was doing it .. who would say they thought the same eh? ..._**

Peter took off his mask "... WHY DID I HAVE TO SAY?" Pete said while he was on the roof of the house.

"Peter ... are you okay? ... your neurotransmitters are ... indicating you're frustrated ..." Karen's voice was heard in Peter's ears.

"Just ... maybe she starts to suspect me ..." Peter said ... his voice started to crack.

"It was a matter of time for that to happen, Peter ..." The voice of the AI tried to calm him down "It could have been much worse ..."

"Thanks Karen" Praise Peter "Even if you are an AI, you understand people very well ..."

"Mr. Stark programmed me to better understand people ... even better than Friday ..." Karen mentioned.

"Well, I better go in before someone sees me" Joking Peter.

 _ **Peter came through the window that had his room ..**_

"Home ... sweet home but false home" Peter entered with stealth and direct to his bed ..

"Are you okay, Peter?" Said Gwen's father.

"If I'm fine ... sorry for leaving for no reason" I affirm the chestnut.

"Is this Gwen?" Peter asked.

"Is he in his room ... through?" George asked curiously.

"Nothing imporate" Peter answered, as he headed to the stairs with rapids.

 _ **In the hallway.**_

"Gwen, are you there? (Why do I ask if I saw her come in?) Only ..." Peter said.

"The door is open" The blonde interrupted.

"Ok" Peter came in to meet Gwen at her desk doing something with her laptop.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked with some curiosity.

"Nothing that interests you" Gwen replied.

"So ... hacking S.H.I.E.L.D. is not interesting at all huh?" Peter answered in mockery.

"Puff ... how do you think I'm doing my homework about ... government agencies ... if government ..." Gwen said very nervous.

"Aja ... and also about Joker, no?" Peter grumbled.

"Well you win! ... Maybe I'm looking at SOME information about the Joker" Gwen replied.

"You will not find anything" Peter said as if nothing, while the blonde turned to see.

"I mean, why did he just show up, right?" Peter replied to his own comment.

"Hmmm ... well ... it does not matter ... after all it's not that important ... also we have school tomorrow ..." Gwen said closing her laptop.

"We have?" Peter asked confused.

"Yes ... tomorrow we have school genius ..." Gwen responded to what Peter just hit his forehead "You forgot not?" Peter just nodded to what Gwen said.

Sighs "Well go prepare your stuff whatever it is berries to make" Gwen said pushing Peter to the exit to close the door in his face.

"You just had to ask me out!" Peter grumbled.

"Say what you want Queen Elizabeth!" Gwen replied.

"Well I'm leaving" The boy said addressing his room.

 _ **In the room of Peter ...**_

"How do I forget school altogether?" Said the brunette, throwing himself on the bed.

"Quiet, Peter, take care of that." The AI said.

"Seriously?" Said Peter.

"If I already take care of your materials" Karen said.

"Ah ..." Peter said discouraged.

 _ **The next morning.**_

"Get up sleeping beauty!" Gwen shouted from the dining room.

"Noooo ... I'm sleepy" Dijp Peter tired "5 minutes more".

"Peter pick up" Karen scolded the boy.

"Well ..." Peter growled "I'll go to the stupid school" Peter got up from the bed.

Already in the dining room ...

"Why did you take so long?" Gwen said angrily.

"Once a wise man said ... if you want me to get up ... do not bother me," Peter answered.

"Arg ... just let's go, you want" Gwen growled.

"As my lady says" Peter followed Gwen.

 _ **Gwen and Peter went to school, George offered to take them but Gwen refused ... Peter just looked at her ... when they were about to arrive they met MJ next to Gloria who only started to take a few small jumps and scream of emotion when seeing Peter next to Gwen.**_

"So ... when is the wedding?" I joke Gloria.

"Shut up Gloria" Grunt Gwen.

"Ah ... but if they look so cute together" I reproach the blonde.

"I think we'll be late." Peter interrupted. "We better go, right?".

"Yes" nodded Gwen.

"Good walking" Peter took Gwen's hand to enter, attracting the students' look in his step.

"What are you doing ?!" Gwen growled.

"I'm being gentlemanly," Peter smiled.

"I do not know how things are in" England "but here it is taken as if we were a couple!" Gwen said, letting go of Peter's hand.

"If you say so, my lady," said Peter, winking.

"Let's just get in," Gwen exclaimed.

 _ **Upon entering all eyes were on Gwen and Peter, she did not understand at first until he began to hear a giggle of Gloria, was when he realized he was taking Peter's hand, his face was as red as a tomato, let go Peter's hand abruptly to sit in his mind with rapids.**_

"What's wrong with her?" Gloria scoffed at Gwen.

"DO NOT SAY ANYTHING" Gwen exclaimed so her friend.

"Ay Gwen, what are you going to do with you?" MJ I speak.

 _ **Enter the Professor ..**_

"Good morning guys ... before starting the class I have to make an announcement" Said the Professor heading to Peter "I introduce you to the new exchange student, his name is Tom Holland, and he comes from England I hope you get along especially some "I look at Flahs" Well after this we're going to start..Tom take a seat please "I point out the seats, to which Peter nodded and took a seat next to a brunette girl with black hair, and blue and red clothes with a bracelet on the right arm.

"Hello" I greet Peter to the girl, she just molded to the side opposite nervous or embarrassed, sincerely Peter could not find out, because he covered his face with his book.

 _ **After class...**_

Gwen took Peter by surprise and attracted him: "What happened a moment ago NEVER PASSED!" The blonde red said like a tomato.

"As you say my lady" joked Peter

"Do not tell me like that" Gwen said even more redly.

"You know that everyone is watching us, is not it?" I pronounce the chestnut

Gwen turned ... and in fact the whole class was watching them carefully "Shu" Gwen made the gesture

"Hehehe ... will you excuse us for a moment?" Peter said taking Gwen out of the meddling students "Do not you know what it is to be discreet?" Peter growled, looked to the side and the others stared "Also for you" Peter stared at the others "Shu". He made the same gesture as Gwen.

"Anyway," said Peter. "I have to go, I have to go for a walk and get to know the school better." I have made an excuse for Peter to leave the situation uncomfortable.

"In agreement?" The confused blonde said.

"Well, I'm leaving." When I turned around, Peter tripped over the same girl he sat with.

"Excuse me so much ... I say I'm sorry ..." said the embarrassed girl.

"I'm sorry ... it was not my intention" Peter looked at the girl "Hey, are you the girl I was sitting with?" Peter asked

"Yes, yes," said the girl. "My name is Kamala."

"It's a pretty name"

"Well, until-" Before Peter finished the sentence, the Green Goblin appears out of nowhere when he explodes a room with a small device in his hand. "What the hell," Peter could not finish when the Green Goblin swiftly floated in his hovercraft, at which point Peter had to take off Joker if or if ... "I'll be back" Peter ran to the restrooms.

"Me too" Kamala also ran.

"HAHAHAHA ... LOSERS!" Goblin scream

"Get out of here, Green Goblin!" Spider-Gwen exclaimed.

"Well, well ... what do we have here?" Excalomo Goblin "If it's an insignificant insect!"

"But if you know Hallowen is already there, right?" The Joker said, scaring Goblin, "Oh, maybe you forgot to take off the old costume of Hallowen? ... I thought I wanted to dance, I did not ask for candy!", Joked the Joker (XD).

"I would say that the dance is not over yet," Duende, throwing one of his pumpkin bombs, but Jokerse managed to dodge it too easily, leaving unharmed except part of his suit

"Hey, it cost me a lot to do it!" I reproach the spider "I guess the party is not over yet, huh?" Joker put himself in combat position "Well, let's dance!"

"I'M STILL HERE!" Angry scream Spider-Gwen.

"So you also join? ... well, I guess it will be a duo against alone!" said joker.

"Grrrr," growled the Green Goblin. "You're as irritating as she is!"

"Aaaaw, thanks," Joker said before tossing a Wed to Goblin's face and kicking it. "But now" hit the Green Goblin. "I do not have time for praise," Joker said to deliver the final blow. "But before". Turn to see Spider-Gwen "The ladies first."

"Aw Thanks" Said Spider-Gwen approaching the Green Goblin.

"You're welcome," Joker replied, but before Spider-Gwen delivered the final blow, the Green Goblin fired a smoke bomb to escape.

"Disappeared ..." said joker

"ARG! ... He always does the same to me!" Shout Spider-Gwen

"You'll catch him alone, it's a matter of time ... but look on the bright side!" Joker said to scroll through the device "He dropped this!"

"Let me see" Joker gave the device to Spider-Gwen "It seems to be ..."

"An arc reactor" said Joker

"Yes ... but what did the Green Goblin want to do with this?" Asked Spider-Gwen.

"Well ... maybe I wanted to feed a big machine ..." Peter stayed in Shok when he realized that the Green Goblin might need the reactor, "oh no".

"What happens?" I ask worried Spider-Gwen

"I have to go" Joker ran, until disappearing

"Humm ... something you have and I'll find out," Spider-Gwen said through gritted teeth.

"ALTO AHI ELENDE VERDE" Salto Ms Marvel del pasillo

"It's already gone Double M" Said Spider-Gwen

"I always arrive late!" Reprocho Ms Marvel

"Maybe not ..." Spider-Gwen recognized the piece of Joker's costume


	8. A day full of mistakes Part 1

**Peter ran as fast as he could he did not care if he missed one of his classes the first day, he just wanted to hide, a scream was about to leave him, he was in the janitor's room ... a place where no one I would hear screaming, a place to mourn in peace, only Peter wanted this nightmare to end ... and wonder ... how did this happen?**

 **Well...**

30 minutes before ...

"Well, until-" Before Peter finished the sentence, the Green Goblin appears out of nowhere when he explodes a room with a small device in his hand. "What the hell," Peter could not finish when the Green Goblin swiftly floated in his hovercraft, at which point Peter had to take off Joker if or if ... "I'll be back" Peter ran to the restrooms.

"Me too" Kamala also ran.

"HAHAHAHA ... LOSERS!" Goblin scream

"Get out of here, Green Goblin!" Spider-Gwen exclaimed.

"Well, well ... what do we have here?" Excalomo Goblin "If it's an insignificant insect!"

"But if you know Hallowen is already there, right?" The Joker said, scaring Goblin, "Oh, maybe you forgot to take off the old costume of Hallowen? ... I thought I wanted to dance, I did not ask for candy!", Joked the Joker (XD).

"I would say that the dance is not over yet," Duende, throwing one of his pumpkin bombs, but Jokerse managed to dodge it too easily, leaving unharmed except part of his suit

"Hey, it cost me a lot to do it!" I reproach the spider "I guess the party is not over yet, huh?" Joker put himself in combat position "Well, let's dance!"

"I'M STILL HERE!" Angry scream Spider-Gwen.

"So you also join? ... well, I guess it will be a duo against alone!" said joker.

"Grrrr," growled the Green Goblin. "You're as irritating as she is!"

"Aaaaw, thanks," Joker said before tossing a Wed to Goblin's face and kicking it. "But now" hit the Green Goblin. "I do not have time for praise," Joker said to deliver the final blow. "But before". Turn to see Spider-Gwen "The ladies first."

"Aw Thanks" Said Spider-Gwen approaching the Green Goblin.

"You're welcome," Joker replied, but before Spider-Gwen delivered the final blow, the Green Goblin fired a smoke bomb to escape.

"Disappeared ..." said joker

"ARG! ... He always does the same to me!" Shout Spider-Gwen

"You'll catch him alone, it's a matter of time ... but look on the bright side!" Joker said to scroll through the device "He dropped this!"

"Let me see" Joker gave the device to Spider-Gwen "It seems to be ..."

"An arc reactor" said Joker

"Yes ... but what did the Green Goblin want to do with this?" Asked Spider-Gwen.

"Well ... maybe I wanted to feed a big machine ..." Peter stayed in Shok when he realized that the Green Goblin might need the reactor, "oh no".

"What happens?" I ask worried Spider-Gwen

"I have to go" Joker ran, until disappearing

"Humm ... something you have and I'll find out," Spider-Gwen said through gritted teeth.

"HIGH THERE GREEN ELF" Ms Marvel jump from the hall

"It's already gone Double M" Said Spider-Gwen

"I always arrive late!" Said Ms Marvel

"Maybe not ..." Spider-Gwen recognized the piece of Joker's costume

...

 **Peter had run down the hall until he came to the cleaning room and slipped inside**

"Peter, are you okay? Your heart rate is accelerating"

"No, I am not ok!" Peter took off his mask as if it were a simple rag "Karen, I do not know who this Green Goblin is, but ... I know it's not good at all"

"What do you mean by that?"

"When I was in the laboratory with Mr. Strak, I read the plans for the portal, and he needs at least three arc reactors ... what if the adsorb is the portal? What if that maniac found them ?! I can take my chances! "Peter had his heart in his throat, it seemed that at any moment he would explode

"Peter there is a 45% to 50% chance that he found it" Karen tried to reassure him but it was in vain

"I do not know Karen ..." At that moment a horn sounded

"Trying, testing, please keep calm everything will be fine, there will only be an incident in the hall, I ask everyone to return to their activities, the hall will be closed, so please take the road for the cafeteria, that's all" horn stopped ringing

"Well I guess I have to change"

"But Peter, your clothes stayed in the ... bathroom"

"Well, then I'll have to go back." When Peter was going to open the door I heard some steps but then they disappeared "Did you hear that Karen?"

"Yes, but it's all clear"

"Well if you tell them" Peter opened the door, the first mistake of the day, when he did all the eyes fell on him, who would say that just when he left there they were all crossing that part

"WOW" A boy said in the crowd, everyone started to mumble

"He's the new superhero!" Another boy exclaimed.

"You're amazing!"

"How did you defeat the Green Goblin so easy ?!"

"Are you the companion of Spider-Gwen ?!"

 **Everyone started asking Peter questions, it felt like everyone was hoarding the air**

"Peter breathe just calm down" Karen calmed Peter, he just sighed and spoke

"At first I'm not a Spider-Gwen companion, at second if I'm amazing, at third defeating the Green Goblin was a piece of cake and in fourth my name is The Joker, but you can call me Joker" Peter grabbed the crowd, everyone was speechless, when some guys started cheating Peter

"You are amazing Joker!"

 **Peter just smiled under his mask,** **When I throw a cobweb to get out of the hall, and go to the bathroom.**


End file.
